


I saved you once. Now it's your turn.

by masterlokisev159



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And needs saving, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fainting, Fix-It, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Injury, Irondad and his Spiderson are reunited, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Let’s just say Gwen Stacy situation, Near Death Experiences, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter doesn't realise, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Quentin has Tony, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, The final battle scene but with Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but tony, tony survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: Fingers brushed his jaw and reached around to untie his gag. The torn cloth fell away and hands rested on his shoulders.“If you really are Tony...Mr. Stark, if that’s you, tell me something only you would know. Something Quentin can’t fake.” His voice shook. “Please.”A revival fic where Tony is very much alive and no one knows it yet.





	I saved you once. Now it's your turn.

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Spider-man: Far From Home if I could have Tony in it. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This commences just before Beck and Peter fight on the bridge, only in this version Beck has a trick up his sleeve. And that involves using Tony who's alive and has been kept hidden by Beck. Needless to say, Tony is very unhappy and just wants to go home after saving the universe. He's too old for this shit.
> 
> Then Peter almost kills Tony. Things get out of hand.

* * *

Tony blinked his eyes opened again and waited for them to adjust. It took a few blinks to get a grasp of where he was again but he very quickly realized he was still in the same cell somewhere hidden in a warehouse basement. He was certain and that was only because he’d been to enough in his life to know the feeling.

Sucking in a deep breath, he rubbed his arms to keep some of the warmth in and stood up slowly, taking a few steps in his small space. He continued to pace as he waited.

It’d been three weeks since he’d woken up and in that time, he’d worked out this: He had died using the infinity stones and now he was back and no one was telling him how.

He was being kept away from the outside world and being caged because some asshole named _'Quentin Beck' _had a grudge the size of Mexico and it was apparently his fault, as usual.

And the rest of the world still thought he was dead. Great.

So he wasn’t quite sure how he would get out of this one but he hoped maybe someone would have noticed something by now. But honestly even he wasn’t sure how he was back so he wondered if anyone would know.

He also wondered if anyone had missed him. Was anyone thinking about him at all? Did Pepper or Morgan or Peter or or Rhodey or Happy still remember-

“Knock, knock Ironman. Time for food.”

Tony grunted and turned away as the egotistical dick slid him a tray of slop through the small space at the base of the steel bar door. It wasn’t exactly gourmet but at least they were keeping him alive. The real question was what for.

Tony could feel Quentin’s eyes follow him as he paced. He didn’t care for this joker either way but this boredom, this lack of human interaction was starting to drive him crazy. When would he be allowed to leave? Why was he being kept here like some animal if they weren’t gonna_ use_ him?

“You doing well? I’ve had a pretty long day you know. It’s been swell! Fury is all over me, he can’t help it. The world needs the next Ironman and I’m already wearing your shoes!” Quentin laughed and took a seat on the plastic chair outside. Sadly, he was smart enough to keep his distance from the bars otherwise Tony would’ve lunged for him.

Masking his agitation with an air of indifference, Tony stood there and folded his arms, tipping his nose up at Beck. The man looked far too smug today and seemed to want to boast some more. It made him want to barf because really, Tony was getting absolutely fed up with these daily visits.

“Oh, giving me the silent treatment today? Well that’s fine, I’m sure you’ll be pretty interested in what I have to say? I promise it’s good.” Quentin leaned forward and gave Tony an expectant look. It wasn’t until a few seconds of silence passed that Quentin’s glee shifted to anger. Really, the guy should’ve known he wouldn’t play this game. Tony rolled his eyes and picked up his tray not even bothering to glance up at the guy.

“Hey! Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Beck slammed his hand on the bars but Tony simply perched on his rock-solid bed and began to pick at the food with his spoon which only made Beck angrier.

The hand finally slid off the bars. Then he just stood there and stared at Tony, hard enough to actually make Tony feel uncomfortable. It was like the guy had levels of creepiness that increased each time Tony pissed him off. Not that it mattered, Tony was just waiting for the idiot to slip up. He was bright, but Tony was smarter. He was _always_ smarter.

“Okay, fine. You wanna be difficult today? I’ll be too.” Quentin’s smirk returned and he reached into his pocket. Silent as a mouse, Tony ate and kept the corner of his eye on Beck’s hand. He didn’t want to be tasered again. There'd been enough of that in his first few days here.

All thoughts froze when Tony saw what Beck pulled out. He felt like a huge weight was dragging his heart down into the pit of his stomach and he wanted to pull at his hair and stop this from becoming so much worse.

_Oh Peter._

They were his glasses. The ones he’d given to Peter in the event of his death. E.D.I.T.H was programmed to help Peter and help him protect others. And now it was in_ Beck’s_ hands?

A sudden burst of anger hit him. He couldn’t understand. Why would Peter give them away? It was for him only and Tony had trusted him-

“The kid doesn’t think he’s fit to be the next Ironman. That’s why these are mine and I tell you what-!” Beck grinned, all teeth showing. “-It wasn’t even hard! He doesn’t even suspect a thing! I don’t know what you ever said to him, but the kid really doubts himself. Works for me though, everything’s going according to plan.”

Tony tuned out the laughter and lowered his spoon. His mind spun. Did Peter really doubt himself that much? If so, then that was Tony’s fault and no one else’s. He was to blame for this. Peter didn’t deserve his anger, that belonged to_ him_.

The thought brought such a visceral ache in his heart that was so strong he had to let the spoon go and cover his mouth. Then he sunk his head in his hands.

Somewhere nearby Beck’s laughter pierced his mind. “You thought you were looking out for him. But you only caused him more pain.”

Tony lifted his head and faced forward with red eyes, speaking clearly with every bit of rage he felt. “At least he’s alive. He can hate me all he wants, but I gave him that chance.”

Beck seemed to pause and eye him strangely. Then he grew smug.

“Yeah he hates you. He hates you more than he hates Thanos I think. But then, being dead for five years has that effect.”

“Stop it!” Tony growled but Beck kept going.

“He despises you. He thinks you left him and he knows he can’t be Ironman. The pressure is killing him, you should see it! I don’t know why you ever thought to bring that kid into this.”

“You’re** lying!**”

“Am I? Then why are you crying?”

Tony sat there, eyes livid as tears continued to fall. He’d been keeping his expression carefully blank but it seemed Beck had finally broken through. He couldn’t stop the tears falling.

“I never made a mistake choosing him. I know that.” His voice had a razor sharp edge to it but it didn’t matter. What was the point when Peter couldn’t hear him?

Peter didn’t even know he was alive.

With a wave of his hand, Beck summoned a drone and tapped on its screen. “I’ve got things to take care of. Stay here and be a good little hero while I wipe out your spider. It’ll be over before you know it.”

Tony raised a brow, doing his best to ignore the blurriness in his eyes. “And what about me? Why keep me alive?”

Beck smiled and kept tapping. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Tony blinked. How was it obvious?

“Well if you don’t know-“ Beck continued, placing the glasses on his nose. “-I won’t spoil it. Who knows, I might need you sooner than you think.”

And with that, he turned and slammed the door behind him, leaving Tony to stew in the realization that he had screwed up badly.

* * *

Loud banging noises were heard, making Tony jolt in his sleep. No one had seen him in days and food was a meager portion on a slip tray near the door. He wasn’t sure how long it had been exactly since Beck had last called in and his boredom was worse than ever. Hence Tony hadn’t been prepared for the rude awakening.

“Up, up! Get up now!”

Rubbing his head tiredly, he sat up and stared at the bars. A balding man in a lab coat with a mouse-like face was smacking the bars with his fist. The noise made Tony want to flinch. It was loud and reminded him of nails on a chalkboard.

“Stark! Come to the bars now!”

The high pitched shrill made Tony scoff and he rolled his eyes at the joke. Like hell was he moving.

“Stark! Do you understand me!?”

“Oh yeah. I heard you.” He replied airily, inspecting his nails casually.

“Get your ass here now otherwise I’ll be forced to do something drastic!” The man with the white cul-de-sac on his head grew more agitated, meanwhile Tony started to lie down again.

“Hey! Don’t you dare-!”

“Oh, boo-fucking-hoo. Get lost short-stuff.”

“Stark, you need to-“ The phone on the man’s belt started to buzz. The man picked it up and Tony’s ears pricked.

“Yes sir. He’s not moving. Sir, no-I-yes sir, yes I’ll do that.”

Something told Tony it was Beck. Oh, who was he kidding, of course it would be him, it _always_ was.

When the man stopped speaking and started tapping on his phone, Tony was more than convinced.

“What? Nothing to say?” Tony tried even though he knew it was pointless to egg him on, but after weeks of being stuck in a cell with little human interaction he was really on edge.

The man ignored him so Tony got up and took a step forward. Then another and another. Soon enough he was stood right in front of the man. If he just tilted slightly to the left he’d be able to see-

Quick as lightening, the man’s arm shot through the bars and grabbed Tony’s neck, forcing his head down. Then, with his other hand, he pressed a sweet smelling cloth over Tony’s nose and mouth, holding Tony in place and squeezing his neck sharply when he tried to pull away.

“You think you’re so smart. You won’t be so smug after we’re finished with you. Now hold still. That’s it.”

The floor started to swim before his eyes and his struggles grew weaker. He wasn’t sure what happened after that but when he next opened his eyes, he was on the ground of some vehicle with ropes around his wrists and ankles and a piece of cloth between his teeth. Boldly, he tested the tightness of the bonds and sat up slowly. He regretted it instantly. A sharp ache at the back of his head caught him off guard causing his vision to flood with black spots. He was such a fucking idiot for falling for that. 

Above him, a burly man he’d never met before laughed at his enraged stare.

“You keep still. Unless you want another knock to the head.”

As if reminded, Tony groaned behind his gag and squeezed his eyes. His head absolutely ached, a horrible relentless beat making him dizzy. He felt like he was seconds away from throwing up.

The van rocked and turned before coming to a complete halt. By the time it had stopped, Tony’s vision was swimming and everything felt submerged, like he was underwater and sounds weren’t able to penetrate clearly. Had they drugged him too?

Suddenly the man above him bent down and lifted him by his waist, taking no care as he threw Tony over his shoulder and walked out of the now open back door.

Somewhere past the fogginess of his mind he thought he heard the scrawny lab-coat man from earlier talking to his current bodyguard. They were saying something about Beck but he could barely make it out. All he knew was they were going to take him to Beck.

“He’s looking a bit green, how hard did you hit him?”

Tony blinked. Lab-coat man was stood in front of him. Tony hadn’t even seen him move.

“Look, something’s not right.” He tutted but clearly went ignored as the other man hitched Tony up higher.

“Who cares? As long as he’s quiet I don’t care. Besides Beck’s planning on finishing him off anyway. Says he’s done waiting.”

Tony’s heart sank. That sounded like bad news.

“Where’s Beck?”

“On the bridge. The kids’ fighting hard so he said it was time to play dirty.”

“Stark?”

“Yep. Time to break out the trump card.”

Somehow they managed to carry him to the entrance of the bridge and from there he was taken to Beck. The man was waiting for him with absolute glee on his face. His expression was a mixture of terror and manic desperation.

“Quick! What the hell took so long, I needed him here half an hour ago!”

Tony stomach swirled when he was dropped to the floor, head screaming at him to do something. Obviously he couldn’t do much, only sit there and close his eyes as Beck leaned down and inspected him.

Then Tony wanted to smack him because Beck had the audacity to look mildly irritated. “He’s concussed. Did you smack his head against the wall or something?”

“He hit his head when he fell to the floor. None of us caught him.”

“The blood is a problem. We need to get rid of it.”

“Sir, we don’t have time for-“

“**_THE KID HAS SUPER SENSES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! IF HE HAS EVEN A HINT OF A DOUBT, WE’RE SCREWED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?_**_”_

Tony felt the others jolt and even he could admit that he hadn’t realized how stuck Beck was. The man was slipping and now it was obvious.

Pausing to take a deep breath, Beck pinched his nose and murmured to himself. Once he calmed down, he took the pre-offered handkerchief from the cowering lab-coat man and gripped Tony’s chin. With a swift movement, he yanked Tony forward and methodically wiped at his neck, ignoring the way Tony squeezed his eyes shut at the bursts of pain that coursed down his neck.

When Beck finished, Tony opened his eyes, and watched the asshole fiddle with something in his hands. It was like watching a rat pick at food. “Easy Stark. You need to sit still for me, we’re almost done.” He slipped a familiar looking pair of glasses over Tony’s nose and tapped at his watch, smiling when he saw the result.

“Doesn’t he look perfect?”

Tony blinked. That hardly made any sense.

“Yes sir, he’s a splitting image. It should work.”

“See that it does.” Beck stood and dusted his knees, glancing behind him. “Showtime.”

The three then dragged him against the edge of the bridge and leaned him against the metal beam. Some drones hovered above his head, hiding behind the beams and staying suspended over the water. It was a huge drop down and Tony kicked out and screamed behind his gag when they tied his waist to the beam with a thick cord. It was starting to become quite clear that they were going to leave him here surrounded by debris-dozens of broken bridge parts, drones and flames.

_What the fuck are they doing?_

Pleased, Beck gestured to his minions and soon enough they were stood up and ready to leave.

“So long Tony Stark. Play your part right and who knows? I might even stop hating you. Then again, it’s hard to hate the dead.” He added with a laugh and Tony could only glare as he watched the villain leave, not a glance spared.

Once alone, Tony could focus a bit more on the ropes around his wrists. Gritting his teeth, he schooled his mind and tried to twist out of it. After five minutes of trying though, nothing had worked.

_Fuck, what’s Beck’s game? Why am I being left here?_

Tony couldn’t see the glasses perched on his nose but he imagined he looked a sight, dirt smeared on his face and mouth gagged with a pair of stupid sunglasses on. What was the point in this?

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. By this point Tony could admit that he was bored. It was a stupid thing to feel since his life was literally hanging by a thread and who was to say anyone would even bother to come here and rescue someone who wasn’t even known to be alive!?

_Deep breaths. It’s gonna be okay._

First thing he needed to do was free his hands. Once he did that he would be able to-

“You’re finished.”

His body froze and his eyes widened.

_That voice._

“You need to end this now before more innocent lives get hurt. And none of your mind games are gonna work on me now.”

Tony turned his head like he was treading water and stared. He was one-hundred percent correct just as he’d known he’d be. He always was.

It was Peter.

The kid looked older, not physically but in his posture. His suit was torn and slashes coated his body in a way that made Tony’s toes curl, and his face was revealed in all its bruised glory.

Rage flooded Tony’s system and he resisted the urge to snarl. Someone had hurt **his kid**.

Peter edged closer, fists hovering by his sides and his teeth were clenched. Fire reflected in his brown eyes and Tony would’ve been afraid if he didn’t know how safe he was with this kid.

Now that Peter was here, he was safe. He could see his family again, his friends, god, his _daughter_-

“Beck. Enough games. I’m not gonna hesitate to end you.”

_What?_

“I told you before to stop. I’m giving you ten seconds to cut the drones.”

_Peter no!_

“Ten.”

_Stop!_

“Nine.”

_What is happening?_

“Eight.”

_I can stop this!_

“Seven.”

_Or not._

“Six”

_Fuck._

“Five.”

_Why does it have to be difficult!?_

“Four. I’m not seeing any change. You better hurry.”

_Peter please..._

“Three.”

_No._

“Two.”

** _NO!_ **

“One.”

Nothing happened. Tony’s scrunched up eyes slowly loosened. Bravery felt like a distant feet at this point.

Peter was inches away from him, kneeling with his hand outstretched, a mere breath away from Tony’s neck. If he swallowed, he was sure he’d brush Peter’s hand.

The boy looked furious, eyes searing into him and in that moment, realization hit him.

The kid was not joking. He was gonna kill him.

Something snapped into place, like switching to sixth gear. Seized by desperation, Tony twisted and pulled and tried his best to speak beyond his gag. Maybe the kid would hear him or maybe he’d just find it in his heart to spare Beck and-

“This is for Tony. You’ll never use him again.”

And fingers closed around his neck slowly, starting to constrict him in a painful inescapable trap. A cruel promise that it was only gonna get worse.

The hand got tighter and tighter and with it Peter only got angrier and angrier. Black spots flooded Tony vision until all he could see was Peter’s fury.

His eyes started to slide shut. He couldn’t stop this.

They were nose to nose now and Tony couldn’t lie to himself anymore. This hurt like nothing else had, not even the snap. He didn’t think it was possible for his heart to ache so much and yet all he could feel was physical and mental pain, not just for himself but for his son, because that was what Peter was to him. And to see the kid so damaged that he’d kill someone was...

His kid was gonna-he was really gonna...

_ Please don’t, Peter please..._

_ Peter..._

_ ...Pete..._

_ ...N-No..._

Suddenly the pain stopped. The phantom ache of fingers imprinted on him was still there but the pain had just about...vanished.

Cautiously, Tony opened his eyes again and coughed heavily behind his gag. He felt horribly ill but he needed to focus.

Peter was frowning at him with wide eyes.

“You’re shaking.” Peter whispered, fingers brushing against Tony’s throat, almost in awe. “You-“ All of his anger seemed to fade until all that was left was a sheer look of horror.

“Something’s wrong. You’re not Beck.”

Tony’s eyes fell closed. He’d never been religious until then but he’d been praying. Boy, had he been praying.

“You’re a hologram. You’re glitching out.”

Tony’s eyes flashed open. _Oh no._

Peter stood up and snapped his fingers. “You’re a drone. Which means-“

Peter aimed his wrist at Tony. He braced himself.

“A shock should work.”

A channel of volts coursed through his veins and somehow he was back to thinking about Afghanistan. It was unlike any other pain he’d experienced and he was sure he could smell burning. His eyes stung and his mind flashed to when he snapped his fingers on that battlefield some time ago. Or when he was slammed by that moon on Titan or-

He doubled over and choked, nausea building like a crescendo. The coppery tang of blood flooded his mouth from where he’d bitten his tongue and dripped onto his lips. Finally the shock stopped and Tony could breath once more.

“Tell me where Beck is.”

Tony’s eyes were still closed. He cried quietly as he waited for the inevitable. There was no way he'd be seeing his family again now.

_Morgan... and Peter..._

“I said tell me.” Peter had his arm raised again. “Tell me!” His stun webs charged up.

Tony couldn’t say a word. He braced himself and turned his head, hearing his heart pound in his ears.

His heart beat faster with each second. Until-

“You have a heart beat.” Peter dropped his arm, looking beyond confused now. “How can a drone have a human heart beat?”

Tony almost wanted to laugh at that. He would almost get his hopes up only the pain in his chest was unbearable now. His body was in agony.

“Are you human? Are you one of Beck’s workers?”

Peter waited for an answer but after not getting one he sighed and stepped closer. Then he closed his eyes and paused.

“Drones. But behind you.” He said, almost in a trance and sent two taser webs through the drones. They fell into the ocean with a dying creek and Tony wanted to laugh because this was his life. He couldn’t seem to escape pain in this life or the next.

As soon as the drones were far beneath the water, things changed. Tony felt static on his skin. Then-

“Oh-oh god.” Peter whispered, horror painting every corner of his face and every bit of anger disappeared to leave the kid Tony knew and loved. That kid who was now taking one look at him and turning away with a hand clapped over his mouth. And Tony couldn’t even say a word.

“You can’t-how did Beck even-you, why do you have his-“ Peter was saying a whole jumble of words but Tony got the idea. He didn’t like it but he got it.

Finally Peter steeled himself and Tony watched him glance back round. Tears shon on the kid's cheeks, dripping down in two streaks. The boy was hunched over and kept glancing between Tony and his own hands like they were poison.

They shook and Peter choked out a sob. “You-You can’t be real! You can’t be because otherwise, but no I need you to be! Even if that means I’ve hurt you, tell me please, tell me **you’re alive!**”

Tony felt his own tears building up and he could only duck his head down and let them fall, feeling every bit as hopeless as when Thanos had snapped the first time. The kid was here but seemed to be wasting away again.

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust._

“You’re one of Quentin’s workers aren’t you? This is to torment me right? Because Tony’s dead and I let that happen. I. Let. That. **Happen.**” Peter gasped out and Tony shook his head at the ground desperately as tears started to stream down his cheeks again. He felt like he was gonna throw up.

Heartbroken, Tony kept his head down and stayed silent, letting his vision blur and waver. He noticed feet step in front of him, and then Peter knelt down. Tony didn’t lift his head.

“If you’re alive...if it’s you then...then...”

Fingers brushed his jaw and reached around to untie his gag. The torn cloth fell away and hands rested on his shoulders.

“If you really are Tony...Mr. Stark, if that’s you, tell me something only you would know. Something Quentin can’t fake.” His voice shook. “Please.”

Swallowing, Tony cleared his throat and spoke roughly. He knew what he’d say. This, he could do.

“R-remember that day? Y-you and me were a-at my office? A-and you mentioned no one believed you were my intern? We took a picture to prove it and I g-gave it to you?”

He knew Peter nodded so he tentatively lifted his head. Peter was crying but his shocked eyes were locked onto Tony’s form like he was the most important thing in that moment. It gave Tony strength to keep going.

“I-I kept a copy for me-myself... I kept it f-for five...years...because I never stopped c-caring...about you...”

Peter’s whole body collapsed onto his knees as he gasped and covered his mouth with one hand. His shoulders shook and he looked to be bordering on hysteria. He cried and cried into his hand, huge intakes of breath in between and Tony wasn’t able to deny he was probably doing the same. They were a mess.

Finally Peter dropped his hand and reached around Tony, ripping the metal cord in two and the ropes as well.

Tony’s vision swam dangerously and he would’ve pitched further forward had Peter not pulled him into a firm hug. His grip was secure, bordering on painful but somehow Tony didn’t mind.

“You’re okay. I’m gonna make sure you’re okay. Oh my god, I’ve missed you so much! You’re here, you’re really here! Just, how!?” Peters eyes somehow got wider and when Tony pulled back, he smiled and tried to press at his eyes with shaking hands.

“I-I don’t know. But I’m so happy to see you kid.”

“Well isn’t this cute?” A harsh voice cut through which made Tony want to hurl. Beck was quickly becoming a serious pain in his ass. 

“I’ll kill you both for this, believe me." Beck sneered and pointed. "Ah Peter, why couldn’t you have just done what you were supposed to and ended him!? Was it really so hard!? You were almost there!” 

Peter spun around and looked at Tony again, fear written all over his face when he inspected the burns on Tony’s skin and the-the _marks_ around his neck that Tony knew were going to stay for a while. Tony tried to smile reassuringly but that seemed to upset Peter even more.

Something flashed in Peter’s eyes before he turned and faced Beck. Tony instinctively made to step around Peter to protect him but quick as lightening, Peter’s hand shot out and forced Tony behind him, causing Tony to stare in wonder. The vice on his wrist wouldn’t budge and Peter really seemed to be losing his patience.

What had happened to his kid?

“You don’t get to threaten him. I’ve hurt him because of you. Now you’re finished.”

“Peter, you won’t be able to protect him. I told you before. You’ll see.”

And then everything went to hell. A blast was set off behind him and the ground shuddered beneath his feet. The bridge was collapsing into the sea with nothing to support it.

Rubble filled the air and Tony coughed when dust filled his lungs. He couldn’t see a damn thing so when the ground gave way, he couldn’t brace himself.

He fell back and reached out blindly, hoping against hope for something. And he got it when he managed to grab the ledge of an intact part of the bridge. He screamed when he felt his left shoulder pop, struggling to hold on since his body was in excruciating agony. His vision tripled and went dark for a moment and he would've slipped had it not been for years of practice.

Thankfully he caught a glimpse of red in the smoke on the other side of the bridge and saw Peter emerge, eyes darting around looking for him.

“Peter! Peter I’m here!”

Peter spotted him and aimed his wrists only to pause and glare at his palms. There was no webs coming out and Tony wanted to hurtle something at Beck’s head.

“Give me a second Mr. Stark!”

Tony scrambled on the edge, desperate to not fall while Peter disappeared in and out of the smoke. Then he reemerged and shot long webs around Tony’s wrists. It was just as well because Tony’s grip slipped at the same time.

He swung down and dangled by the webs, eyes darting back and forth between the water and Peter. Biting his lip, he reached up and curled his hands around the web lines.

The webs felt like silk in his fingers. Small. Delicate.

_Fragile._

“They’re gonna break! They’re gonna break!” He screamed, knowing he was screwed now.

Peter’s face drained of color and he aimed his wrists again only for nothing to work. He kept trying and trying but nothing engaged and with each movement he became more frenzied. The kid also kept glancing at him, mouth parted as if to say something.

One of the threads snapped and Tony bit back a scream. Peter noticed anyway and seemed to swear, eyes wide with terror. Then the final thread snapped at the top but Peter dashed for it and caught the end. He dug his heels in and held.

“Hold on! Just don’t let go, I’ll pull you!”

Tony held as much as he could on his side but it was really all dependent on Peter. If he could pull him up that would be it.

But Tony wasn’t blind. The kid was tiring badly.

Tony needed to prepare him for the worst. No way was he dragging the kid down with him.

“Peter!” He cried out and the kid looked up. The web pulled and pulled getting more and more strained. It was only a matter of time. “Peter, I cant-I _can’t!_”

Peter’s eyes widened before his whole expression changed. His eyes turned fierce and he grit his teeth, blood smearing his lips. “Don’t you dare let go Tony! I’ve got you!”

Tony shook his head frantically. His breathing was way off. The more he looked down the more shaky he felt. “I’m sorry!“

“No! Tony, I’ve got you!”

A strange moment of peace hit him then and his vision grew fuzzy. Sounds of fire and metal disappeared and all he could see was the kid above him. No, not a kid but a young man because Peter was always responsible enough. Tony loved Peter and was glad to have seen him again one last time. He smiled tiredly and felt his eyes start to slip closed. His body throbbed like it was on its own timer and he felt lightheaded. He shivered and wondered if maybe he had gone into shock.

“I don’t feel so good...I’m sorry kid...” Tony whispered feeling every ounce of sorrow a man could at letting his child go and felt the grip under his fingers slip as the haziness he’d been feeling took over. He let go and he felt himself slide every ounce of fear fading into the background. The force of his body yanked on the web, ripping it in two. There was nothing he could do.

He was free-falling into the water.

After the initial jerk, Tony’s eyes closed and he waited, feeling the wind scream in his ear. He’d fallen like this before. Once when he saved New York. He'd felt cold at the time.

He’d been scared then too.

He should’ve spent more time with Peter. He was the one Tony had lost to the snap. He wished he’d hugged him for longer.

Mentally, Tony did the calculations. Peter wouldn’t get to him in time. He’d hit the water and drown first.

“Tony! Tony I’m coming!”

Tony’s eyes shot open, startled. Spider-Man hovered above him, his new suit equipped with glide-webs and he seemed to be getting closer. Peter was unmasked so Tony could see the laser-like gaze locked onto him, like a man starved of water heading to the ocean.

Wind swept past his hair fast and the sound of things crashing into water grew louder. Tony braced himself and tried to relax his breathing but it was only getting faster.

“Tony hey! **Look at me!**”

Peter’s voice pulled him back and he caught a glimpse of silver in the air. Then his breath was knocked clean out of his chest. Webs wrapped around his waist, wrists and ankles with a sharp tug and yanked him so hard he gasped out loud. His head almost snapped all the way back but the impact was stopped by a firm hand grabbing the back of his neck, followed by an arm locking around his waist. Then Peter pulled him close, breath heavy but steady.

“I’ve got you. Don’t move, okay?”

Speechless, Tony nodded against Peter’s shoulder and instantly wrapped his arms around him tight, waiting for the inevitable vertigo that came with swinging with Peter. A feeling he’d choose any day over drowning.

Peter tightened his hold around his waist and somehow managed to aim his wrist the way he needed to. They reached the ground of central London and skidded to a halt with Peter guiding the entire journey.

By the time Peter had let him go he felt like one big bruise and everything was going blurry.

“Pete...” He murmured, feeling the ground start to sway. In the corner of his eye he saw Peter whip his head around before things started to go dark and all he could focus on was sounds.

“Mr. Stark, what’s wro-Shit, Tony okay, easy, _easy!_”

Hands caught him swiftly and guided him to the floor, putting him in the recovery position.

Things faded after that but Tony wasn’t too worried. Something told him Peter would keep an eye on things just fine.

* * *

When Tony next opened his eyes, things had changed. Breathing in a sigh of relief, he smiled at the sight of Peter, Pepper and Morgan all fast asleep on the sofa by his hospital bed. Honestly, he’d never been a fan of hospitals but at least his family could support him.

He smiled as he closed his eyes and relaxed, matching his breathing to the sounds on the monitors. His body felt relatively okay, like every sting had been smoothed over and thankfully his shoulder had been reset. So all that was left was a series of bruises and cuts. And his concussion but he could deal with that.

Someone tapped on the door quietly and entered. Tony beamed.

“Platypus.” Tony whispered, feeling his eyes water. His hands twitched to do something but he was still too exhausted.

Rhodey said nothing, he didn’t even smile. Instead, he swiftly crossed the room and leaned over, pulling Tony into a careful but firm hug. In the dark, Tony could hear him mumbling words of gratitude and that was all it took for the tears to start.

“Rhod-“ He choked out, unable to stop the sobs in his throat. Rhodey sucked in a breath and held him tighter.

“You’re okay. Hey, breathe for me, you’re okay. I promise everything’s going to be okay.” Rhodey said it over and over until Tony’s breathing started to ease. Then they let go and Rhodey sat on the edge of the bed. He looked tired and Tony resisted the urge to send him home. It made him feel guilty but he desperately wanted to keep his family close. The look on Rhodey’s face implied that he got it.

“I’m not going anywhere. None of us have left since Peter brought you in. You’ve been recovering for three days and everything’s been absolutely fine.” His friend leaned forward and lowered his voice. “Dr.Strange is treating you. No one else knows you’re alive except for Happy. Peter finished Beck off and believe me, he didn't hold back.”

Tony huffed out a laugh and faced Peter’s slumped form. The kid looked shattered but was sleeping soundly on Pepper’s shoulder with Morgan tucked in between them. Something loosened in Tony’s chest.

“It’s been rough.” Rhodey explained, eyes following Tony’s. “Everyone mourned you Tones. Everyone. The world, the Avengers and us. There are a lot of people who will be so glad to see you alive.”

“I don’t know what happened. I have no idea how I’m back really. I just remember the snap and seeing you guys one more time and that’s it. After that, everything goes dark and then I wake up in Beck’s cell.” Tony supplied though Rhodey seemed aware.

“You’re okay, you have us. We’ll figure it out together. And you can rest with the people who love you.” Rhodey smirked then. “Not that you’ve ever rested for long.”

“Now now honey bear.” Tony replied with a small smile that was growing more and more sure. “I’ll be good this time.”

“You better.”

Rhodey and Tony looked up sharply and then Tony laughed.

“Whatever you say Spiderling. I get the point.”

Grumbling, Peter scowled at him and rolled his eyes, keeping both hands around Morgan. He sat up and shifted slightly, giving Tony a check-over.

“You seem better.” Peter remarked but Tony felt there was an underlying anger there that made him hesitate.

“I feel better. Thanks to you.” But Peter was already shaking his head, eyes red and exhausted.

He cleared his throat and looked down at Morgan. “I hurt you. I almost killed you.” Peter brushed Morgan’s hair with shaking hands and scrunched his face up. It was enough to get Tony to try and sit up.

“Tony, wait-“

“You didn’t mean to hurt me kid. I know it was Beck, I know that. You know what you did for me?”

Peter shook his head, eyes wide and tearful.

“You saved me. And this isn't the first time.” Tony cleared his throat, letting that sink in. Because Peter really had done a lot for him. He’d taken him back to the rest of the family. He had been the reason Tony had snapped his fingers in the first place. To give this wonderful, absolutely brilliant kid a **chance**.

“You brought me home. After you made me feel peace for the first time in five years.” Tony smiled and blinked back tears, watching Rhodey give the kid a knowing look. “Thank you for that. Spider-Man.”

Quiet sniffs filled the air as Peter watched him and shook his head until finally he stopped and just stared at Tony. Lightly, he clutched onto Morgan a bit more and bit his lip.

“I couldn’t bear to see your family. I feel so bad for that but Morgan is so similar to you it-“ He broke out into soft sobs but Tony didn’t interrupt him. “-it really hurt. Losing you really hurt.”

Feeling his eyes go glassy once more, Tony spread open his arms and beckoned him closer. He wasn’t gonna be shy with his hugs anymore, not when he had such a brilliant kid who’d been waiting for him for a long time. He knew how that felt and it had almost destroyed him.

“C’mere kid. We can deal with everything else later. And I'll tell you why exactly I snapped those stones when I feel up to it.” He closed his eyes when he felt the kids’ arms latch onto his waist and sighed, running his fingers through his soft hair. Something in him felt infinitely lighter and instantly Tony was reminded of how happy he’d felt when he’d first realized Peter was back after the snap. A hug that Tony had thought would be their last.

“But for now, I promise, everything’s gonna be okay.”

And it would be. Tony was absolutely sure of it, after all...

They'd always be there to save each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this random little fic I did and please let me know what your feelings are now after Spiderman:FFH got released. Honestly I'm still recovering from Endgame and actually really struggled to get back into writing for a while after so I hope you guys feel a little bit better after reading this :)
> 
> I'm just about to release the next chapter of Helping Hand for anyone who follows that! 
> 
> Anyway please check out my other Tony-centered fics and let me know what you think :D
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr!  
https://masterlokisev159.tumblr.com/


End file.
